wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 ' Runningstrike licked his paw. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze padded out of the nursery, deciding to go for a walk in the forest to strech her legs. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike padded around the camp.-----------Autumnkit looked for Cinnamonkit. ` There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 15:26, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (Nows the time for them to go on their exciting walk) Stoneblaze left camp, even though Waterstar told her not to leave alone. ---- Talonfang glared at Shradclaw. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC Runningstrike followed Stoneblaze.-----------Shredclaw glared back.-----------Autumnkit started to worry something had happened. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 16:17, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, Runningstrike," Stoneblaze mewed. ---- Talonfang at last got up and padded over to the tom. "What makes you think you can just stroll in here and ask to join leach pelt?" she growled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:33, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, Stoneblaze." Runningstrike mewed.-----------"I don't know, but I am sure that is what you did after all you have done to the Clans! Maggotbrain!" Shredclaw hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "How would you know what I did to the Clans? Maggotface!" Talonfang retorted. ---- "I guess your coming to take m back to camp, right?" Stoneblaze asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:21, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Becuase I get around, and everyone TALKS ABOUT YOU! Foxheart." Shredclaw hissed.----Runningstrike shook his head. "I was wondering if I could come?" he asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang's eyes widened and her ears pircked. No one had ever ''dared talk to her this way. "Get out of my way, rogue!" she spat angerily and stomped past him. ---- "Of course!" Stoneblaze mewed, she felt a bit of pain in her belly. But the kits couldn't be due for another half moon... [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Okay!" growled, Sheredclaw. "Your scent was about to kill me anyway." -----"Thank you." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang stopped. "Excuse me? but I smell like mint, I was almost named Mintkit because of this, while, I think your name was probably.... Toad... Toadbreath?" ----- "Ow!" Stoneblaze cried suddenly, not because of the pain, but fear. She knew the kits were coming, but they were so early! ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "I bet your name was almost Mousekit, so you could be Mousebile!" Shredclaw mewed.------"Do you need help? Where's Vinefur?" Runningstrike asked. 22:40, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, that was a bad one, like, i'm not kidding, that wasn't very mean... " Talonfang puffed. "So I'm better at remarking." --- "He's in twolegplace," Stoneblaze whispered. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "You are just jealous!" Shredclaw responded.----"I will be back......" Runningstrike mewed, racing off to twolegsplace. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:43, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Jealous of your dung covered remarks? I honestly don't think so..." Talonfang began to purr, pleased he was starting to seem to freak out. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Ha!" Shredclaw left. "More like remarks to those who are dung covered." he said, calmly. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:47, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Exactly," Talonfang mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Do you have any idea what you just said?" Shredclaw purred. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes I do," Talonfang licked her paw. It's what I am anyway... [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC)'' Shredclaw blinked. "Okay then..." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Sage and Runningstrike entered the forest. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:42, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike followed Sage back to RockClan. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:53, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sage helped Stoneblaze give birth to two kits. Sage stared wide-eyed at them. "Wow! they are fluffier then they were in my vision!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:56, February 2, 2016 (UTC Runningstrike looked at Stroneblaze. "Should I go get Creekfrost?" He suggested. 01:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze nodded slowly, grooming the new kits. "Oooo, can I come?" Sage pleaded. "OH I'M HAVING A VISION, and it says you will let me come," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC "Sizzle the roast, will you?" Frecklepaw huffed, stalking up to Talonfang. "My assessment is coming up, and it's better that I train." ~Ging "Sure, come on." Runningstrike said, he went over to Creekfrost. "Stoneblaze had her litter." he mewed There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 04:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Wonderful," Talonfang grunted. "Let's go battle train." ----- Sage followed Runningstrike and gasped with awe when she saw the other cats. "Already? but they weren't due for another half moon, were they?" Creekfrost asked, standing up. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "I guess they came early." He said. Then he turned to Sage, "Are you joining RockClan?"----------Autumnkit wandered through camp. Cinnamonkit appared in front of him. "No one's watching, let's run out of camp!" "But-" Autumnkit mewed, before being dragged off. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 15:03, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "RockClan?" Sage echoed. Creekfrost went to see Stoneblaze and their kits. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:47, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Freckle paw gave a satisfied smirk and flounced after Talonfang. ~Ging "That is what this place is called." Runningstrike explained. ------Fearfully, Autumnkit followed his sister, feeling very scared. 20:55, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ooo... maybe that's what my vision means!" Sage exclaimed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:39, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Cool." Runningstrike said.-------"What could go wrong Autumnkit, honestly?" Cinnamonkit asked, just then, an eagle swooped down and grabbed her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:45, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit leapt on a leaf. ---- Slatestream padded out of the warriors' den, tail flicking. --look me in the eye 04:48, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit grabbed the eagle. "No one touches my sister!" He yowled. "Ever!" he pulled the eagle, stratching it's talon's until it flew off. Cinnamon kit had a happy look. "That was awesome! Come an Autumnkit, this will be fun!" she said. "What?" Autumnkit asked, suprsied. 06:10, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "Can I see RockClan?" Sage asked hopefully. ---- Creekfrost and Stoneblaze named their kits Fennelkit and Nightkit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "This is it." Runningstrike said. 00:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "Wow!" Sage exclaimed when she saw the cats, again. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:17, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream saw Runningstrike with a cat obviously not from the Clan. The slate-gray tom waved his tail in a greeting. --look me in the eye 04:56, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Sage saw Slatestream and dashed over to him and sniffed him. "Wow! are you a warrior? that's so cool!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:27, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike waved his tail back, and followed Sage. 15:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream looked at the newcomer. "Yeah, I'm a warriors, and thanks." --look me in the eye 22:14, February 5, 2016 (UTC) "WOW," Sage gaped at Slatestream some more, then gasped when she saw Waterstar. "Wow! is she a warrior too? or what about them?" she asked, pointing to a group of cats. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) "Well.....no.....that's my sister, the leader." Runningstrike said. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 04:38, February 6, 2016 (UTC) "Woah... LEADER?" Sage echoed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:25, February 6, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 16:00, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang went to the closest warrior to her. "Shardclaw, would you come with me to train Frecklepaw?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) "Why?" Shredclaw blurted out, but he nodded. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:06, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Waterstar doesn't trust me being alone with anyone," Talonfang had explained as they walked through the forest. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:18, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "That isn't fair." Shredclaw mewed. -------- Runningstrike padded around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:46, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "I can understand why though, I've killed half of my Clanmates in the past... I could kill you at any moment," Talonfang pointed out in her gloomy way. ---- Waterstar sighed. Silverrain was in the elders den now... ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:49, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Shredclaw took a step to the side. "But still, we are alone now, and I am not dead yet." He pointed out. ------- Runningstrike padded over to Sage. "So,...." he said. 02:52, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "I think I want to join RockClan!" Sage exclaimed in a shrill voice. ---- "Yeah, I guess that's true," Talonfang mewed. Something about Shardclaw kind of reminded her of Infernoheart, Talonfang had always been sort of a cat who wasn't scared to say what she thought of everything, and all the cats never dared retort her words, but Infernoheart did, and so did Shardclaw, but, in a glories way. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:56, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, then we can go see Waterstar." Runningstrike mewed. ------------ Shredclaw nodded. 02:59, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "OH YEAH!" Sage bellowed and tortted around. ---- "So where do you come from?" Talonfang asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:00, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike gave her a look, but followed.-------"DawnClan, but I left." Shredclaw mewed. "Then I was a loner." He hadn't liked DawnClan it had been so.....ewww.....but he liked RockClan. 03:03, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "DawnClan? I can understand why you left them, they are disgusting!" Talonfang snorted. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:06, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw made a gagging motion. ~Ging Shredclaw nodded. 03:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Shut up and attack that bramble!" Talonfang ordered Frecklepaw with a lash of her tail, which got stuck in a bramble bush. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:10, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Shredclaw did his best to keep from laughing. -----"Waterstar is this way." Runningstrike said to Sage. "But last time I saw her, she was grouchy." He said, remembering. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:12, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Sage nodded and followed. ---- Talonfang hissed and yanked her tail out of the bush and fell into Shardclaw. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:13, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Waterstar..." Runningstrike called. --------Shredclaw let out a small hiss. 03:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Sorry," Talonfang said, ripping thorns out of her tail. ---- "Yes?" Waterstar answered, coming out of her den, with her normal gracefulness. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:18, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Shredclaw shrugged. ---------- "Sage wants to join." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar nodded, her pelt prickled at the intenseness in Sage's holly colored eyes as they stared at her silver fur. "Your so pretty!" Sage exclaimed, once more. She must have been a kittypet.. [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC)'' If this keeps up, you are ''going to say something flea-pelt, right? '' asked a voice in Runningstrike's head. ''Shut up. he mewed, quietly. thumb|link=User talk:RunningfireclawheartThere is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC)'' "I'll make her an apprentice once Frecklepaw returns, she'll be becoming a warrior today," Waterstar decided. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:26, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike said There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) (Coughcoughskippingtothethingcoughcough) "let all cats gather for a Clan meeting!" Waterstar called the Clan together as Talonfang returned. Once gathered, she annouced. "Today, Frecklepaw is becoming a warrior. I, Waterstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancesters to look to this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I name her a warrior, in her turn." Waterstar turned to Frecklepaw. "Frecklepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the coast of your life?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:34, February 9, 2016 (UTC) (I leave for two minutes lol) Frecklepaw's eyes shone as she padded up to Waterstar. "I do." ~Ging "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frecklepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frecklefur, StarClan's honors your courage and loyality and we welcome you as a warrior of RockClan," Watertstar mewed, dipping her head. "Frecklefur! Frecklefur!" the Clan cheered the new warrior. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream cheered for Frecklefur. ---- Frozenkit nudged Blizzardkit. "I can't wait until my warrior ceremony." --look me in the eye 04:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Once the cheering died down, Waterstar began. "We also have a new cat joining RockClan as an apprentice," she turned her head to the pure black she-cat. "Sage, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw, your mentor will be Runningstrike." "Sagepaw! Sagepaw!" the Clan cheered, again. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Sagepaw...." Runningstrike mumbled. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 16:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw breathed heavily at Runningstrike with a smile on her face. "And, since Silverrain is in the elders den, RockClan is getting a new deputy," Waterstar annouced. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warriror ancesters may hear and apporve my choice," Waterstar's head tilted to Runningstrike. "The new deputy of RockClan is Runningstrike." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:03, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur flicked her tail as Runningstrike's name was chanted. Not yet, ''she purred inwardly. ''But I will be up there, next to Waterstar as she grows old. I will be deputy, and even farther than that. One day. ''She glanced at the nursery, where small eyes peered back at her, and she grinned. ''Maybe my chance isn't too far away... ''~Ging Nightkit and Blizzardkit watched the new warrior, apprentice, and deputy, with amazement. ''I wonder if I'll ever be there... ''Nightkit wondered with a glance at Runningstrike. [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:05, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Standing, the first words Runningstrike could say were, "What?" Why him? He was just the crazy cat with voices in his mind. But he shook off the thought, a new one came. You are the target now, Runningstrike.... he shook it away. Who cared?-----Autumnkit had no idea what so ever what had just happened, everyone talk to much for him to read lips all the time, it really made him think that becoming an apprentice could be hard. 02:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC) "I trust you, Runningstrike. You've proved so many times how loyal you are to RockClan, I know you will be a fine leader one day," Waterstar mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:23, February 10, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you...." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 04:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) (:O) "Hey look, daddy's dad is deputy," Frozenkit squeaked. ---- Slatestream nodded at the announcement of the new deputy. It was a surprise for him, but he was sure the tom would do well. --look me in the eye 05:14, February 10, 2016 (UTC) "Great! we're at an even higher chance to become future deputy!" Blizzardkit exclaimed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 13:35, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike glanced around, slightly. 14:20, February 10, 2016 (UTC)~ (I thought his name was Shardclaw) After the excitement, Nightkit left the nursery. ---- Talonfang sat down. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:36, February 10, 2016 (UTC) (No, Shredclaw) Runningstrike wandered off. 14:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC)~ (oh and ash, it's been six weeks, can frozen/blizzard be made apprentices??? I think they're ready) Frozenkit nodded. "Yeah! I wanna be deputy!" --look me in the eye 01:09, February 11, 2016 (UTC) (k) Over the next few days, Frozenkit and Blizzardkit were named Frozenpaw and Blizzardpaw, and Sunpaw became a warrior named Sunclaw. ---- Sagepaw bounded happily around. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:42, February 12, 2016 (UTC) "I am guessing you don't know how to hunt?" Runningstrike asked. 17:35, February 12, 2016 (UTC)17:35, February 12, 2016 (UTC)~ (thanke :D) Frozenpaw bounced happily around his mentor. ---- Slatestream flicked his tail at the announcement of thye new apprentices. --look me in the eye 19:26, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Trying to find out what was going on Autumnkit looked around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:44, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay